Claws of the Southern Tribe
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: At age nine Sokka was taken from his village to become a weapon for the fire nation, six years later he joins the avatar after Zuko's attack on the village. (Wolverine like Sokka)


Claws of the southern tribe

Chapter one

Sokka sighed as he took a drink from his bottle of whiskey. He looked at the ice from the deck of the small scout ship he was on. He was dressed very lightly especially for the extremely cold weather of the South Pole. All he wore was a black sleeveless shirt with a pair of black combat pants, to round it out a pair of black steel toe leather boots. Sokka drank to dull his memory so he would not remember the horrible things he did in his almost sixteen years of life. The whiskey he was drinking was actually pretty weak but one of the ingredients helped block his ability to recall memories without significant thought. The ingredient did not have this effect on normal people and without the alcohol it would not affect him like that ether. He killed, soldiers, old, young, men and woman and he drank so he would not recall the things he did. It did not matter to him as long as the southern water tribe was safe. If the fire nation attacked them again he would defect, and the boy was smart enough to get that in writing.

The brand whiskey he drank only helped him forget as long as he kept drinking it. If he stopped drinking his healing abilities would quickly remove the effects of the whiskey and he would recall things again. His drink of choice somewhat slowed this ability, but was quickly filtered out if he stopped drinking. The only other escape he had was when he was fighting or to be more accurate slaughtering the enemy soldiers on the battlefield or rebels hiding in some hole. But Sokka did not get to do that much in the last three years he had been on Prince Zuko's ship. Sokka knew he used the booze as an escape and that it was the act of a cowered but he did not care. Sokka stopped drinking his whiskey as a bright column of light appeared across the frozen wasteland of his homeland. The sudden appearance of the light made Sokka stop drinking long enough to remember. He remembered how he came to be a weapon of the fire nation.

Sokka was a young nine year old boy. He was having a snow ball fit with his baby sister, that's when the black snow fell. Katara his sister wanted their mother and told him she was going to "go find mom." Sokka started to run to fallow the men of the tribe, when a feeling made him stop. He turned around and ran to his family hut. He arrived to see his sister run out calling for their father. Worried Sokka ran into the hut. He saw a man in a set of fire nation officer's armor. "Sorry but I'm not taking prisoners today." The man said as he made movements with his arms. Sokka quickly realized the man was going to kill his mother. This made the boy very angry, angrier then he had ever been. His hands began to hurt badly as he jumped at the man, stopping him from finishing whatever he was doing. The man recovered quickly as Sokka tried to punch the man in the face as he knocked the man down. The man he threw Sokka off him and jumped to his feet well Sokka was recovering.

The adults stared in horror as what could be described as claws sprout from between Sokka's fingers three on each hand. Sokka was screaming in pain as this happened to him, but the pain faded quickly as the boys dark blue eyes turned to a dark gold color. The boy then wildly charged the man who responds by blasting fire at him. To the man's shock the boy just ran through the fire forcing the man to kick the boy hard the stomach. The man got three scratches on his greaves, courtesy the boys bone claws. The boy's eyes returned to their natural blue as the boy coughed from the blow. The claws also receded back into the boys hands. "Kya" a man in water tribe chief robes yelled as he entered the hut. He saw his boy slowly getting up. "You're the chief of tribe right?" the fire nation officer asked Hakota. "Yes I am. What do you want?" Hakota asked the man. "I was originally ordered to kill the last water bender of this tribe, but now I have a deal for you. If you let me take the boy with me, to be made into a weapon for the fire nation, I will tell Azulon that the last water bender is dead. This will stop the raids completely and you savages can live in peace. What do you say?" The Officer tells the Hakota. Before Hakota can begin to think of a decision Sokka interrupts them. "I'll do it. I will become a weapon of the fire nation if it means my tribe will be safe." Sokka tells the adults. Hearing the boys answer the officer blasts Hakota knocking him out, doing the same to Kya and Sokka. Grabbing the boy the officer makes his retreat. The man also keeps his word.

Sokka shakes his head and downs the rest of his whiskey. He never did learn the name of the man responsible for making him what he was today.

Watching the boy from a distance was a small old man in a set of fire nation general's armor. This is Iroh brother of Fire Lord Ozai. A retired general the man had requested Sokka be on bored his nephews ship to help 'protect' the Prince. The Fire Lord complied since he felt the 'weapon' was more trouble than he was worth, because of the boys drinking. Iroh new the boy drank to forget what he did in the past. Iroh had been trying to get the boy to stop drinking and face his demons but the boy refused each time by saying he was beyond redemption, or that he did not deserve a second chance. The wise old man knew the boy deserved his second chance. Iroh had a feeling that whatever caused the column of light would be the boy's salvation. "Are you going to stand there all day Uncle or did you want something." Sokka asks the old man. Iroh forgot about Sokka's enhanced senses. The boy had a nose as that was better than a shirshu's, his eyesight was never hampered even in total darkness, he could detected the small vibrations of a mini-bolt closing in at high speed, he could tell you every ingredient in a complex wine down to how old it was and if it had a tasteless poison in it.

"Well Sokka I thought you would be hungry so I thought you could indulge an old man and eat dinner with him, along with a game of pai sho." Iroh asked the boy. "Sounds like fun, the cooks made your favorite, roast duck so let's go." Sokka told the old man as he walked into the ship. Iroh proceeded to lose six games of poi sho in a row. The boys mind worked faster than any other person on the planet with the exception of his crazy niece, Azula. The girl possessed similar abilities to the boy but to a somewhat lesser extent do to her bending. Iroh wondered sometimes what would happen if the two met. But right now he just hoped to beat the blasted boy in pai sho. But it was late now and Iroh was tired so he retired for the night. Sokka decided to turn in for the night as well so he bid the night watch goodnight and went to his cabin. He could never escape his memories when he slept. This night he dreamed of last torture he went through to become the fire nation's weapon.

Sokka all of ten years old was being led down a corridor to a lab. He was told that this was his final test before becoming a weapon of the fire nation. He was to be given an infusion of an alloy of jennamite, iron, and a meteorite metal that was codenamed MM4. This alloy was very soft and brittle until it was bonded to calcium were it would became indestructible. And do to the properties of jennamite it would grow with the Sokka's skeleton as he grew. But to get the alloy to fully bond with his skeleton it would require a sustained blast of lighting from a master fire-bender. This proceeded would be very painful if it was not discovered that high levels of nitrous-oxide would still dull the boys pain receptors. Standing in the room was the new fire lord, Ozai himself. Sokka glared at the man and he refused to bow to him. This cased Ozai's temper to flare a bit. "Pick out a color of the jennamite you want your bones to be. I respect your courage to not bow to me boy, but you must be punished for your disrespect. You will not be given any form of anesthesia for this operation as punishment. This way doctors, we will know for shore that my daughter will survive with anesthesia since the boy dose heal faster than her. I have spoken" Ozai tells the doctors cutting off any of their protests.

"Now I believe your name is Sokka, right boy." Sokka just nods yes to the question. "Pick the color you want." Ozai tells the boy indicating to a table with several gold piece sized jennamite stones of varying colors. Sokka picks up a light blue almost silver stone and hands it to Ozai. Ozai who was forced to study science by his father instead of joining his brother in the war, proceeded to make the compound that would be bonded to Sokka's bones as the other doctors proceeded to prepare Sokka for the multiple injections the boy would need for this to work. Ozai would be administering both the lighting needed for the process and melting the alloy just before injection with his bending. All Sokka knew after he had his oxygen mask strapped to him was cold as he was submerged into a tank of cold water. Then great all he knew was pain as several hypodermic needles were pushed into his body until they touched his bones.

Sokka woke up screaming as he thrust his arms forward popping his claws out of his hands shredding his mattress...again. That was the seventh mattress this month he destroyed. Sighing Sokka gets up and grabs a new bottle of Fire Coral Whiskey. Looking at his clock he saw that he actually slept more than a few hours and it was noon, when a knock came from his door. "Come in." Sokka calls as Iroh comes throw the door. "Sokka, good morning my nephew seems to think we found the avatar in a village, near a fire nation ship from the time of my father." Iroh tells Sokka as he sits in the only chair in Sokka's small cabin. "That is probably my village, I know what you're thinking Iroh, if Zuko's temper gets the better of him, blast me as hard as you can but do not use lighting. If you use lighting it will not put me down long enough for you to get Zuko out of danger. The bonding process lowers my electrical conductivity and my healing factor will start my heart up almost instantly. So just blast me with as much heat and force as you can." Sokka tells Iroh. "Now let's change the subject I see you have added to your book collection. It has always impressed me how fast you can read. Could I borrow some of your books?" Iroh asked Sokka.

"If this goes south like your thinking you can have them all. But I think you should start with this one I got it for you." Sokka says as he grabs a bright orange book and hands it to Iroh. "How did you get that it's not out for another three months, and it's singed by the great Jiraiya himself." (Yes it is icha icha paradise). Sokka produces a second copy "this one is for your ass hole of a younger brother. And I pulled the guy out of some trouble he had a few years ago, he has been sending me copies of his books ever since. I hope you enjoy it. Dont forget to send the second copy to Ozai I may not like the man, but he has been lonely since he had to banish his wife." Sokka may hate Ozai but he does respect the man. One of the reasons being Ozai made shore the fallen soldiers from all nations received there last rights and if possible returned to their family. "I have something for you to my boy." Iroh tells Sokka as he reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a very old pai sho tile. "This is the pai sho tile I received when I was initiated into the Order of the White Louts and I want you to have it, Louts Sokka." Iroh tells Sokka as he places the piece into Sokka's hand. "And do not try to give it back to me you know the words if you ever need help and are definitely worthy of the rank. Now get ready we will land at your village in ten minutes." Iroh tells Sokka as he gets up and leaves the boy to get ready.

Shortly after crashing the village gate, literally...

Sokka took a drink from his flask as he watched Zuko grab Gran-Gran; Zuko was not to ruff with her so Sokka thought anything of it. But a little boy ran up to Sokka who was dressed in fire nation armor without the shoulder pardons and his seal skin boots. He tugged on Sokka's pants; Sokka looked down into the boys pleading eyes. "Why aren't you stopping the scared man you're a member of our tribe why are you not helping us?" the little boy asks as he looks into Sokka's blue eyes with his own tear filled blue eyes. Sokka just terns away from the boy and takes another drink. "For the last time there are no old men in the village that mach your description. Now you have stretched thin are hospitality leave now." A woman who Sokka knew was his mother tells Zuko as she glares at him, garbing his shoulder to pull him away from Gran-Gran. The angry prince snaps and turns around backhanding Kya in the face, hard.

"Insolent woman nobody but my father tells me what to do. I will teach you not to talk back to your betters." Zuko yells at the fallen Kya as he kicks her in the stomach his temper finally getting the better of him. As he goes to kick her again something hits him in the head knocking off his helmet. Looking at the object he sees it to be an open silver flask. Then he hears a growling sound behind him, turning around Zuko sees something that terrifies him. Looking at him with gold and his claws slowly extending from his hands is Sokka. "Get away from my mother." Sokka yells at Zuko as he dives at Zuko claws first only to be stopped by a massive blast of flames. The blast melts the snow for three feet from either side of the blast creating a six foot wide trench. The blast destroys most of Sokka's shirt and pants. Massive forth degree burns cover the entire right side of his body, removing some of the flesh from his face showing blue bone and destroying his right eye. The snow Sokka fell into insanely terns to steam when his body crashes into the ground.

To be continued.


End file.
